


Passing the Time

by siarc_a_botel



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dirty Talk, M/M, Short One Shot, Swearing, War Era, basically crack, just for fun, leckie and hoosier really dont care, loosier needs more love, scarred for life chuckler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siarc_a_botel/pseuds/siarc_a_botel
Summary: When you're bored on an island, in the middle of nowhere, waiting to fight the enemy, you start making up games to play, but Hoosier and Leckie have other ideas(Or the one where Chuckler needs some serious therapy after the things he's seen lately)





	Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this whilst being bored in work and thought the Leckie/Hoosier pair needed more lovin... I don't even know what I was thinking whilst writing this but I hope you like it anyway! :P
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is based off of the characters in the Pacific only and not the real life men!

“Okay, Chuck, your turn!”

“Right, let me think about this boys, I’m gonna make it a hard one.”

“Yeah right,” Leckie snorted. “Probably gonna be a tree again.”

“No, no,” Chuckler waved his hands around, almost falling off the small rock he’d plonked himself onto. “You’ll never guess this one.”

“Go ahead then.” Runner said from his comfy spot on the sand.

“Okay,” Chuckler rubbed his hands together. “It’s brown, it’s round, it’s-,”

“It’s a coconut.” Hoosier mumbled around his cigarette, feeling Leckie’s chest vibrate with a laugh against his back.

“The fuck!” Chuckler groaned, as his friends began laughing. “How’d you guess so fast?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Chuck,” Hoosier grinned, passing his cigarette to Leckie. “Maybe because the only things around here are coconuts, trees and rocks.”

“And crabs.” Runner added, lighting up his own cigarette. “Those fuckers are everywhere.”

“Okay, Hoose, you’re up.” Leckie said to the man sitting between his legs. “Think of an easy one, don’t want to overexert Chuckler’s mind.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Chuckler chortled, tossing a piece of dirt his way.

Hoosier hummed, running a hand along Leckie’s arm that was wrapped around his waist. “Okay, so it’s big-,”

“Leckie’s ego?” Runner suggested, which got a nice hand gesture from said man.

“It’s smooth,” Hoosier continued. “It’s pretty hard sometimes.”

“Chuckler’s skull?” Leckie said, grinning when Chuckler began knocking on his head with his knuckles.

“Not even close.” Hoosier smiled mischievously. “Think, lower.”

“Lower?” Runner questioned, sharing a confused glance with the others. “Chuckler’s nose?”

“His weird, long neck?” Leckie said.

“How is that hard sometimes?” Chuckler protested, sprawling a hand down his throat as if trying to prove his point. “Stop staring at my neck, fucking weirdos.” he laughed, as Runner started poking at his neck.

“Who said it belonged to Chuckler?” Hoosier smirked, putting his free hand on Leckie’s knee and giving it a squeeze.

The older man chuckled into his ear, kissing the spot behind it. “You dirty bastard.”

Hoosier grinned, turning his head to the side to meet Leckie with a kiss. Chuckler and Runner both shared a look and rolled their eyes.

“Please don’t tell me the answer was Leckie’s dick?” Chuckler groaned, putting his head between his legs as if that would get rid of the very weird, and very inappropriate images that had decided to invade his brain. “Oh God, I just saw a dick in my head.”

Runner just laughed, flinging his cigarette butt at the blonde. “Hoosier, you are such a slut.”

“Hey now,” Hoosier grinned innocently. “Only for Leckie.”

“Better be only for me.” Leckie murmured, nibbling gently on his ear.

Hoosier laughed lightly, swatting him on the arm. “Leckie, not in front of the children.” But of course Leckie wasn’t listening, continuing to fumble with Hoosier’s shirt and kiss him along his neck.

“Oh, here we go.” Chuckler snorted, this time falling off the rock and laying in the sand. “Please don’t start doing it, I was really enjoying that game.”

He got his answer from Runner, who was standing up. “Well, looks like we’ll have to play later, Leckie’s getting handsy.” He said, offering his hand. “Come on, Chuck. Before you really do start seeing dicks.”

Chuckler took his hand without question, and was hauled up. He wished he hadn’t looked over at Leckie and Hoosier, who were practically glued at the mouth, and oh god, he did not want to know what Leckie was doing with his hand down Hoosier’s trousers.

“Okay,” he almost squealed. “Let’s go!”

Runner laughed as Chuckler practically bolted for the other end of the beach, he seriously did not want to see his two best friends going at it like a couple of wild rabbits. It was bad enough he’d walked in on a random Private not too long ago, a nurse underneath him with her legs up in the air. He swore he’d never look that soldier in the face again.

Runner was right behind him, but before he left he turned to the couple on the floor with a grin. “You know, if you wanted some privacy, all you had to do was ask. You animals.”

Leckie broke their kiss, grinning up at his friend as Hoosier groaned in protest. “What can we say, we just couldn’t wait.”

Runner shook his head with a smile. “Have fun you two.” he called, as he jogged after Chuckler.

“Finally!” Hoosier growled, practically ripping Leckie’s shirt open. “I thought they’d never leave.”

Leckie just beamed and rolled the smaller man onto his back, positioning himself between his legs. “You planned this all along didn’t you.”

“You bet.” Hoosier grinned.

Later that day…

“Chuckler, want to play that game again?”

“Only if we make new rules.”

Leckie and Hoosier shared a smile and sat down on the nearest log, Runner chuckling quietly beside them.

“What rules are those?” Runner asked.

Chuckler said in all seriousness. “No mention of anyone’s dicks.”

The three just laughed, and Runner started up a new game.


End file.
